Born into this name
by Ginny989
Summary: Fejden är större än någonsin och rivaliteten mellan de två husen har än en gång flammat upp i och med att den fjärde generationen anlänt till Hogwarts skola för häxkonster och trolldom. Det du älskar som mest ligger nu närmast det du starkast föraktar...
1. Chapter 1

"Kärlek, Melinda vad är det egentligen?"

"Men du vet, fjärilar i magen. Nej föresten… Det är mycket mer, det är liksom..."

"Man kan inte äta den i alla fall." avbröt hon sin väninna som stumt stirrade på henne och sedan sprack ut i ett leende och sedan ett lätt skratt.

"Vet du Julia," sa hon tankfullt och fortsatte måla sina ögonfransar "ikväll, behövs det ingen kärlek baby. Inatt blir den ultimata natten. Bästa kvällen på hela skolåret!" Hon vände sig om och tittade på sin väninna. Hennes läppar var ljust rosa och hennes ögonskugga, full med glitter gav hän för hennes ögon som glittrade ännu starkare, spända och förhoppningsfyllda.

Julia såg tveksam ut, maskeradbal lät kul. Ruskigt kul. Och Melindas entusiasm hade redan smittat av sig och spridit sig genom hela det kalla badrummet fullsmockat med tjejer, alla förväntansfulla och ivriga inför festen. Där fanns älvor av alla dess slag och åtskilliga gånger hade hon fått försäkra Melinda om att hon var den enda i exakt de kläderna och den frisyren, hur någons skulle kunna ha samma frisyr som Melinda förstod hon inte då hon aldrig sett något liknande hår, blondare fick man leta efter. Där fanns glammiga vampyrer och sexiga pirater. Svarta fladdrande ögonfransar och välmålade putande munnar. Strävandet av perfektion gav rymden i rummet en klibbig känsla av kaos och stress. Kladd blandat med en upphöjande känsla av spänning och livlighet. Ljudet av snabba klackar var avtagande när allt fler började söka sig ner till Stora Salen. Uråldriga romarinnor och filmaktriser i de mest exklusiva kostymer flöt fram i rummet som en hymn av ljuvaste musik och nöjt hade hon försäkrat sig om att hon var den enda ängeln.

Melinda log förnöjt när hon omsorgsfullt gav hennes väninnas kinder en knappt märkbar rosa nyans. "Du ser underbar ut" sa hon nästan drömmande men tvärt vaknade hon upp."Killarna är dumma i huvet om dom inte faller för dig. Dessutom har ju Jennifer lagt in ett antal goda ord för dig för Paris. Snyggare Ravenclaware från man leta efter!" Hon fick höja sin röst för att höras över vimlet av sminkborstar, hårförtrollningar och uppspelta röster.

Julia flinade. "Har någon berättat för henne hur fjolligt det namnet är?" Hon snurrade några varv framför spegeln och såg förnöjt klänningen svänga graciöst runt hennes ben. "Dessutom, så finns det säkert snyggare killar. Bara att dom inte är Ravenclaware!"

"Äh, tyst med dig. Du ska vara glad att jag la ner någon sorts ansträngning för att fixa honom, dessutom är han riktigt intresserad." Dörrarna öppnades och Jennifer gick elegant och dramatiskt in, gjorde en pose och fnissade sen. "Du ser svinbra ut. Det gör ni båda två!" Sorlet dog för några sekunder bort och alla stirrade ljudlöst på Jennifer utan att vända bort blicken.

"Någon har varit generös med ögonskuggan" kommenterade Melinda och bröt tystnaden. Utan ett ord till granskade hon sin andra väninnas dräkt.

"Är man ryss måste man va dramatisk lilla du" svarade Jennifer svalt och höjde på ett svartmålat ögonbryn. "Men nu tjejer, har vi ett party att liva upp!"

Dom gav ifrån sig ett glädjetjut och försvann ut från toaletten. Melinda granskade fortfarande Jennifers klädsel när de gick efter henne ner mot Stora Salen. Julia förstod henne, en kort kjol var det enda som gömde det bleka skinnet på skinkorna och några centimeter av låren. Till det en vit blus med svarta knappar och en djupurringning. Om det inte varit för den stora pälsmössan och pälsskorna hade inget tytt på att hon skulle föreställa en Ryss. Om nu inte Rysk bordellflicka var mer en korrekt bedömning av klädseln. Men en medveten och envis sjundeårselev som Jennifer var omöjlig att övertyga och därför gav de inte ens ett försök.

"Dessutom Julia, och Melinda också," sa Jennifer och kråmade sig lite extra medans hon, lika elegant och dramatiskt som sin entré, spatserade ned för trappan, "så heter han inte Paris, det är PAAris. Som Paris - den skönaste mannen i antikens Grekland. Frankrikes huvudstad... Herregud..."


	2. Chapter 2

"Jag vet inte…"

"Romeo för fan, kom igen nu" Mercutio drog upp honom på fötter och tryckte ovarsamt en svart hatt med ett ovanligt stort brätte, på hans huvud. Då hatten inte sattes på med någon större precision trillade den genast av, och inom loppet av ett ögonblick fann sig Romeo stirrandes på sig själv i spegeln iförd en fluffig skjorta och ett par alldeles för tighta knäbyxor, hållandes i en hatt vars långa fjäder kittlade hans näsa. Efter ett ögonblicks förvirring vände han sig kvickt mot sin kusin för stöd men när Benvolio flinade, långt innan han bestämde sig för att kommentera Romeos påtvingade kostym, visste Romeo vad han skulle säga.

"Romeo, tänk på alla snygga brudar," Benvolio slog ut med armarna. "Det här är mer än ett gyllene tillfälle. Sexiga sjöjungfrur, lättklädda katter. Det är bara att välja och vraka!"

"Men jag vill inte välja. Varför kan jag inte få henne? Varför kan hon inte älska mig?"

"Romeo…" Merculio la en hand på hans axel och stoppade honom från att fortsätta att oroligt vanka av och an igenom rummet. "Glöm Rosalina, du har tusentals av tjejer att välja på."

"Merculio, du förstår inte", svarade Romeo bryskt. "Det finns ingen som henne, och att hon inte älskar mig tillbaka dränker mitt hjärta i sorg, likt ett pergament dränks av bläck"

"Romeo, Romeo, Romeo." Hans kusin suckade och gick långsamt mot bordet i mitten av sällskapsrummet för att sedan sätta sig på den bastanta möbeln. "Du måste…" sa han efter en dramatisk paus innan han reste sig med en bok i handen, såg på sin kusin och sin vän som otåligt stod kvar i samma position som förut, gapandes som fån i väntan på fortsättningen. "Börja. Tänka. Logiskt!" Utan minsta föraning slog han Romeo i skallen med boken. "Så ta och masa dig upp till Stora Salen nu!"

Romeo fick en till dask av sin kusin, denna gången på baken och med en arm runt Romeo och en arm runt Benvolio ledde han dem fram till trappan och upp till entréhallen.

Entréhallen vimlade med folk, alla ut- eller uppklädda, eller båda delarna, och alla försökte tränga sig in i Stora Salen. De flesta kom uppifrån vilket innebar att de förstanlända var Ravenclaware och Gryffindorare. Detta fick Romeo att tveka en sekund, inga Huffelpuffare innebar ingen Rosalina. Men snart började även personer från den andra nedgången till källaren anlända till bottenvåningen, vilket fick Romeo att slappna av, sträcka på sig en aning och efter att ha försäkrat sig om att han inte hade den fånigaste kostymen i rummet fattade han hatten och tryckte elegant ned den på hjässan.

De tre Slytherin eleverna gick bestämt in i Stora Salen, två av dem mycket mer övertygade än den tredje. Detta skulle bli en fantastisk kväll, med tjejer flockandes runt dem liksom dementorer flockades runt hemska minnen. Den unge Merculio var inte säker på om liknelsen han just gjort var helt korrekt och han antog att han hade behövt hänga med bättre på Proffessor Huxleys lektioner. Och att likna tjejer vid dementorer måste han erkänna, var rätt vidrigt. Men det spelade ingen som helst roll, kvällen var ung och Romeo behövde ligga, och det inte med Rosalina.

* * *

Den Stora Salen var förvandlad. Matborden var borta och rummet hade förtrollats till en glänta, direkt hämtad ur en saga. Genom hela salen rann en bäck, porlande under en bro, plötsligt slutandes in i väggen. Där lärarbordet brukade stå fanns nu ett ståtligt pilträd. De ljusa bladen nådde nästan ända ner till det nybevuxna höstgräset som verkade trivas väldigt bra i dess nya miljö och gav hela salen en ljus kvällsstämning med bara de utplacerade frostlila blommorna som färgklickar mot de kala väggarna. Här och var lyste förtrollade ljussken i ljust gula nyanser. Svampar med smutsigt vita fötter och blekt beiga hattar trängde upp ur golvet och i den bakre delen av salen stod runda bord med stolar utplacerade runt om.

Nära ett hundratal elever var redan där, och kort efter att de tre väninnorna trätt in i det enorma rummet ökade antalet fort. Många var oigenkännliga med masker för ansiktet eller extrema sminkningar. Andra syntes tydligt vilka de var. Efter att ha betraktat de som just steg in i salen ett tag beslutade Jennifer otåligt att det var dags att leta upp Paris och bestämt gav hon sig ut på dansgolvet, lämnandes Melinda och Julia vid porten.

De betraktade människorna som rörde sig i rummet. Vart Julia än tycktes titta fanns alltid en person där. Rummet var helt enkelt fullt.

En man, en pojke, den rätta definitionen av någon som tycktes vara en femteårselev, precis som hon själv, visste hon inte, men han kom mot henne. Hans vita skjorta tedde honom rätt då den skapade karaktären på utklädseln och var det som formade utförandet av kostymen. Han log igenkännande emot henne och hon fick känslan av att hon kände igen honom från någonstans.

"Får jag lov min sköna?" frågade han och bugade djupt.

Melinda gav henne en snabb blick med en rynkad näsa som tydde på att hon egentligen borde tacka nej, men Julia fnissade och tog hans hand och tillsammans gick de ut på dansgolvet.


	3. Chapter 3

_(Ursäkta alla personbyten, men jag behövde slänga in en vinkel från Malfoy för att få effekten jag ville ha. Jag vet inte heller om det är det mest bearbetade stycket men kände att jag behövde lägga upp något nytt.)_

Ute på dansgolvet var det tätare än vad hon tänkt sig. Kanske hade han inte kommit än. Hon tittade bakåt samtidigt som hon fortsatte i den trånga folkhopen. Krocken var oundviklig. En svart läderrygg gav ifrån sig ett ljud som påminde om en påse mjöl som tappas på golvet. Själv lät hon väll också, men det var inget hon tänkte på när hon backade två steg och såg vem hon gått in i. Med ens rodnade hon, då hon såg att det var Julias äldre kusin Tybalt som stod framför henne. Han såg road ut.

"Borde inte du hålla koll på min kusin?" flinade han medan han granskade henne. Han visste att han hade mest status i hela rummet. Han var en Potter och en kämpe. Det var han som höll konflikten på Hogwarts igång, en konflikt som varat i 6 år.

"Och när ska jag då ha tid att roa mig då?" svarade hon kvickt och la på den charm hon brukade använda när hon pratade med killar fastän hon visste att den aldrig funkade på Tybalt.

* * *

Romeo såg sig om i salen. Ingen Rosalina så långt ögat kunde se. Istället fastnade hans blick på en flicka ute på dansgolvet. Hennes hår var flytande vackert och mörkt som ebenholts med lockar som ömt föll över hennes axlar och rygg och som tillsammans med klänningen elegant följde varenda steg i dansen, böljande längs hennes ben och svepande runt hennes armar. Fagrare hade han aldrig skådat.

"Vem är hon?" frågade han häpet rakt ut i tomma luften som förstås inte gav svar på hans fråga. "Hon konkurrerar ut stjärnorna på natthimlen och är ljuvare än ängens alla blommor, säg aldrig har jag älskat förr, vad skönhet är har jag förut aldrig förstått."

* * *

"Hörde du det där?" frågade Tybalt henne plötsligt.

Inombords suckade hon, just såsom de kommit in i ett samtal förstördes allt. Men hon kallade inte sig själv aktris för intet så istället spelade hon med och frågade förvånat "Nä vadå för något?".

Tybalts vanligtvis mörkt korallgröna ögon mörknade ännu ett tiopar nyanser och bistert såg han sig om i salen. "Malfoys… Tro inte att jag inte känner igen rösten." Han sträckte in handen innanför klädseln och Jennifer insåsåg att han var redo att ta fram sin trollstav, beredd att ta till strid redan nu.

"Tybalt," hon la händerna på hans bringa och såg honom i ögonen. "Inte nu." hon gjorde an dramatisk paus och letade efter ord som kunde tänkas förhindra det som skulle ske "Inte nu, inte här! Du vet att du blir relegerad om du hamnar i strid igen, de bryter din trollstav itu. Det är inte värt det!" Hon såg vädjande på honom och han drog ut handen från klädnaden igen, utan trollstav.

"Så du menar att han bara ska gå här? Romeo likaså de andra ormarna, men främst de av hans familj är ovärdiga ens att vistas här."

"Tybalt, det finns inget som förbjuder honom att vara här, låt honom vara. Han har aldrig utgjort något hot mot någon. Lugna dig nu."

"Jag tål honom inte," skrek Tybalt argt. "Och om han ska vara här så kommer inte jag vara det." Med de sista orden gick han tvärt förbi henne, fortfarande med mörker i blicken och hat i sinnet och försvann ut från festen.

Jennifer var vid det här laget van vid fejden mellan familjen Potter och familjen Malfoy och hon var glad att hon själv inte var del av någon av vederbörande släktskap. Julia hade aldrig visat något större hat fastän Jennifer var övertygad om att hon också hört de hatiska historierna som även cirkulerade i skolan. Det var inte bara rivalitet mellan Potters och Malfoys utan nu även mellan Gryffindor och Slytherin. De Gryffindorare och Slytherinare som en gång varit vänner blev plötsligt fiender. På grund av två förstaårs elever vid namn Tybalt Potter och Benvolio Malfoy. Och det var därför som hon letade efter en Ravenclaw pojke påminde hon sig, och fortsatte den genomsökning av dansgolvet hon nyss påbörjat.

* * *

Efter en stunds dansande hade Julia både hunnit lista ut vem hon dansade med och att hon inte ville dansa mer med honom. Phil Collins hade trampat henne på tårna oändligt många gånger och på mindre än en kvart hade han hunnit dra minst tusen dåliga skämt. Något som visserligen fått henne att skratta vissa gånger, de flesta bara av ren artighet, men som i längden tråkade ut henne. Phil som person hade hon inget emot. Faktum var att han var en mycket rar Hufflepuffare som hon hade örtlära tillsammans med förra året och som hon småpratat med flera gånger. Men han var absolut inget mer, och skulle aldrig bli det heller. Därför hade hon, så vänligt som hon kunde, sagt att det var mycket trevligt att dansa med honom men att hon nog skulle ta det litet lugnt ett tag. Något som hon egentligen inte hade några planer alls på.

Men Phil förstod och drog sig tillbaka och Julia planerade precis att ändå göra detsamma då någon ömt tog tag i hennes hand. Hon vände sig om för att se vem som ville henne något och direkt trollbands hon av två klargråa ögon.

"Visst har jag väll rätt när jag påstår att änglar kysser sagolikt?" frågade innehavaren av de gråa ögonen. Han var längre än henne och hans ljusa hår tedde hans ljusa hy bättre än på någon annan.

Hon fnissade. "En ängel är dock oskuldsfullare än så, en kyss har er hand redan fått av min." Hon insåg med ens orden lämnat hennes tunga hur fånigt det lät, men hennes motspelare förstod genast poängen.

"Men säg mig, ängel, vad änglar då har läppar till." Han såg i hennes ögon och hon kom för ett ögonblick av sig, då hon lät sig förtrollad sjunka djupare in i de gråa underbarelserna. Sedan svarade hon ändå:

"Änglar har läppar, men till böner blott."

"Säg mig vill då dina läppar ge mig vad din hand just överlämnade till min?"

Något långt ner i magen, något nervpirrande gjorde att hon ville dra ut på det. Höja spänningen ytterligare en nivå. "Sådant gör ej änglar, fast de hör en bön" svarade hon vilket resulterade i att han lutade sig mot henne och viskade försiktigt: "Stå stilla då, så tar jag bönens lön…"

Hans varma läppar nuddade hennes och allt runt omkring teddes explodera. Tusen och åter tusen korus av änglar fyllde hennes huvud. Han hade gjort det här förut, inget snack om saken och den magiska känslan av kyssen stannar kvar även när hans läppar lämnat hennes.

"Dina läppar tog just min all synd." Hans andedräkt kittlade hennes kind när han viskade orden, och hon rös av välbehag.

"Då stannar den där" log hon.

"Fan heller att de gör" svarade han och kysste henne lika passionerat en gång till.


	4. Chapter 4

"Julia!"

Änglarösterna runt omkring henne tystnade tvärt och de mjuka läppar hon känt mot sina lämnade henne. Återigen befann hon sig i verkligheten, nuet, mittemot en salighet, på ett trångt och bullrigt dansgolv. Hon såg sig omkring för att få en skymt av den som ropat hennes namn. Ett yvigt, blont hårsvall som tydde på stress syntes plötsligt och Melinda trängde sig emellan två Hufflepuffare som stod tätt tryckta mot varandra.

"Ursäkta" sa hon efter att hon särat på dem, sedan såg hon på Julia med uppgiven blick innan hon vek håret bakom örat och sträckte på sig. "Julia!" Utbrast hon än en gång, lika oroligt som första gången. "Jennifer letar efter dig! Nu!"

De två Hufflepuffarna stirrade på henne och avlägsnade sig försiktigt. Utan att ge Julia en syl i vädret fortsatte hon rappt, "kom nu! Vi har inte stå att tid här, jag menar tid att stå här!" Hon ruskade på huvudet och grep tag i sin väninnas handled.

Det virvlade i Julias huvud, den gråögda främlingen, Jennifer letade, hon ville vara kvar här, hade Jennifer hittat Paris?, hon måste få reda på vem den gråögda musketören var, skulle hon gå?, skulle hon stanna?, måste hon gå?

"Jennifer?" Den gråögda främlingens röst bröt igenom hennes tankar och när hon såg på honom hade an en bekymrad rynka mellan ögonbrynen.

Melinda suckade och utan att släppa Julias handled svarade hon trött: "Ja, Jennifer Longbottom. Julia kom nu!" Så ryckte hon till i armen på väninnan och för att inte trilla omkull tog Julia raskt några steg åt Melindas håll vilket i sin tur ledde till att Melinda släpade henne bort från främlingen medans tankarna fortfarande stormade runt i Julias huvud då hon insåg att hon skulle träffa Paris, men kanske aldrig den underbara främlingen igen.

Romeos tankar virvlade också. Lika febrilt som kaniner springer undan räven, sprang hans tankar fram och tillbaka mellan förnuft och känsla. Mycket väl visste han vem Jennifer Longbottom var, och vilka hon umgicks med. Och om han någonsin hoppats att Julia var något annat än en Potter, kunde han det nu glömma.

"Romeo," Benvolio tog tag i hans axlar och slängde sig på hans rygg. Överrumplad tog Romeo emot sin kusins tyngt och efter några vacklande steg framåt släppte Benvolio honom. "Kom, vi drar nu," Benvolio knuffade honom på axeln och nickade sedan mot porten. "Det trevliga här är snart över." Han flinade.

"Ja… min smärta ökar mer för varje sekund av dehär stället." Romeo tittade ner i marken. Men Benvolio slog honom i ryggen och pekade sedan mot långbordet av mat. Romeo var just på väg att fråga vad som var så speciellt med bordet eller dess mat då Mercutio plötsligt hoppade upp bland kycklinglåren och gelépuddingarna.

"Jag skulle vilja dedicera det stycke jag nu ska framföra till min vän Romeo, vi ska se om vi kan hitta honom någonsta… JA men där är han ju!" Det hade blivit tyst i hela salen på bara några sekunder och Romeo kände att han slutade andas för ett slag då alla blickar vändes mot honom.

Benvolio tyckte å andra sidan att det som nyss uttalats var riktigt lustigt, och han dunkade Romeo på ryggen för att sedan göra salut till Mercutio som fortfarande stod på det väldukade bordet, ätandes på ett av kycklinglåren.

"Romeo," fortsatte Mercutio, och fick nu åter all uppmärksamhet riktad mot sig. "Murphys lag säger att, om något kan gå åt helvette. Så går det åt helvette. Och, sen finns det nog någon annan lag som säger att kan det gå åt helvette, så går det åt helvette på det värsta sättet. Och det min vän är precis vad som händer dig! Och därför vill jag att du ska veta att när livet ger dig citroner, kasta tillbaka dom och begär citroooonsAAAFT!" Han höjde kycklinglåret i luften, stirrade på det ett tag och kastade det sedan över axeln.

Det var knäpptyst i salen och Romeo kände på sig att det värsta inte hade hänt än. Kunde något gå fel så går det fel, och när Mercutio var inblandad brukade det oftast gå jävligt fel. Innerligt hoppades han att det inte skulle komma mer men nu var Mercutio igång.

"Hit it DJ!" ropade Mercutio och i lika oväntat sjöng han orent ut.

"Half past TWELVE! And I'm watching the late show, nanananana, nananananana nanana, MOVIESTARS! Äh va fan, GIMMIE GIMMIE GIMMIE some girls after midnight, won't somebody help me chase the shadows away."

Snart hade alla fattat vitsen, och refrängen skreks ut i rummet. Mercutio hade höjt stämningen rejält och runtom bordet stod tjejer med händerna uppsträckta. "Is there a soul out there…" Mercuitio la på sin smörigaste stämma när han böjde sig ned mot en av dem. Romeo kunde se att hon fnissade och spelade med i hans spel och innan varken hon eller någon annan visste ordet av det hade Mercutio dragit upp henne på bordet och hon stod med klackarna i vaniljglass. Romeo kunde inte hjälpa att flina åt sin väns infall.

"You're so hot, teasing me," började Mercutio och bytte helt låt. "Now I can dance with you honey, if you think it's funny." Han snurrade henne och fick henne att följa honom längs bordet. Vid änden av bordet drog han henne till sig, några busvisslade men när han förde handen från midjan ner mot rumpan krossade han gränsen och en biffig kille hoppade upp på bordet. Mercutio släppte snabbt flickan som förskräckt hoppade ner från bordet vid syn av sin pojkvän. Pojkvännen var inte förskräckt, han var förbannad, något som Mercutio helt förbisåg.

"And I can chat with you baby, flirt a little maybe, does your mother know that you're out?" fortsatte han med samma passion som förut. Något som fick den muskulöse pojkvännen att sätta av mot honom.

Mercutio sprang och de som inte redan skrattade föll snart in i ropen och visslingarna. Pojkvännen sprang efter och allt på bordet som inte redan var nedtrampat var snart kladdigt och utsmetat. "Take it easy, take it easy better slow down girl" fortsatte Mercutio medans han trampade igenom marängsvissar och skålar av bål.

Vid slutet av bordet hoppade Mercutio graciöst ner och sprang mot Romeo och Benvolio, båda dubbelt vikta av skratt och tillsammans satte de av mot dörren, ut ur Stora Salen.


	5. Chapter 5

"Melinda… Vem var det?" Julia tittade storögt på sin vän som fortfarande skrattade åt stackars Brad Finnley som halkat på tallriken med kycklingvingar och fallit framstupa över plommonpuddingen som nu kladdade ned hans marinblåa armérock. Ett snopet ansiktsuttryck som spridit sig över hela hans ansikte som även det var fullt av plommonpudding.

Melindas skratt tystnade och hon såg allvarligt på sin yngre väninna. Hon mumlade något tyst för sig själv för att sedan försöka dra med Julia tvärs över rummet igen, muttrandes om Jennifer, Paris och hemskheter. Vad Julia nyss frågat tycktes hon inte vilja svara på och det gav Julia en tom känsla som gnagde någonstans inne i bröstet. Ordet "besviken" verkade dyka upp titt som tätt i Melindas lågt utstötta meningar. Efter att Julia låtit sig släpas tvärs halva dansgolvet ryckte hon sig tillslut loss, nyfikenheten och ilskan hade växt sig större än tomheten i bröstet.

"Melinda. Vem var det?"

"Vem?" Utbrast Melinda argt och stannade. Hon såg förtvivlad ut och hennes blick fick Julia att genast glömma ilskan hon så nyss känt.

"Pojken som försvann ut genom dörren. Vet du vem han är?" Frågade hon välartikulerat medan hon såg Melinda i ögonen.

Åter igen blev Melinda tyst, hennes ansikte fylldes av ett besvärat uttryck, som om hennes tankar febrilt rusade runt i jakt på ett svar.

"Romeo", sa hon sedan. "Det var Romeo." Hon blev tyst för en stund. "Vi har örtlära tillsammans…" sa hon sen eftertänksamt. Hennes ögon var klara och ärliga och såg rakt in i Julias, de isigt blåa ögonens pigghet hade försvunnit och hon såg begrundande ut. Samtidigt kände Julia att hon föll. Hon föll och föll och det mörka hålet verkade aldrig ta slut, istället bara fortsatte det och blev djupare och djupare.

"Julia!" Jennifer bröt sig ut ur folkvimlet med ett stort leende på läpparna, följd av en lång mörkhårig pojke, om man nu fortfarande tilläts att kalla en sjundeårselev för pojke. Hans kastanjebruna hår var bakåtslickat och hans skjorta prydligt vikt, och Julia noterade snabbt att om han haft minsta sinne för skoj och humor så skulle han klätt ut sig till… något. Vad som helst.

"Julia", sa Jennifer åter igen, alldeles för smörigt. "Det här är Paris."

Han log när han fick se henne och hon kände sig genast obekväm och ville där ifrån. Men var man en Potter var man väluppfostrad, så istället tog hon i hand och log tillbaka. Hans grå ögon klädde honom inte hälften så väl som de klätt Romeo. Genast som hon tänkt den tanken förargade hon sig själv. Hon kunde inte tänka så, Romeo var inte bra för henne. Han var fel. En Malfoy. En helt underbar, underbar… Idiot.

"Julia vi pratade just om dig…", öppnade Jennifer upp då ingen konversation tycktes komma från någon av parterna. Paris nickade och log så att hans babyhud stramades åt över käkbenen. Han skulle just öppna den skära lilla mun han hade då Julia bestämde sig att hon inte ville vara kvar. Illamåendet och blotta tanken på att paras ihop med någon skrämde henne. Kunskapen och vetandet om att Jennifer och Melinda antagligen tänkte gå snarast möjligast och lämna henne med… honom, var ännu värre.

Hon log ansträngt mot honom men vek av med blicken när hans ögon sökte hennes. "Jag…" började hon fundersamt och sökte febrilt efter en anledning att försvinna ur rummet. "Jag måste gå till toaletten", utbrast hon ivrigt.

Han såg på henne och hon log nervöst innan hon vände sig om och jäktat började tränga sig emellan olika danspar. Hon hörde Jennifer ropa hennes namn efter henne men hon hade inte en tanke på att stanna vilket hon inte heller gjorde förens hon sköt igen den tomma ekdörren bakom sig och sjönk ned på golvet för att andas ut.

Hon såg sig om i den mörka entréhallen. Den var ödslig och tyst och då hon lyssnade riktigt noggrant kunde hon höra sina egna andetag. Trapporna verkade oändligt långt borta och efter att ha försäkrat sig om att hon var ensam resten hon sig upp och gick fram mot porten som ledde ut mot skolområdet. Varenda steg hon tog hördes i den stora tystnaden. Dörrarna knakade hotfullt när hon sköt upp dom och steg ut i den kyliga nattluften.

Gräset var blött av dagg och allt där ute hade en blå underton av nattens mörker. Hon kände sig fri, hon visste att ingen hörde henne här, att hon var ensam utan bördor och plikter. Bara ett enda krav kvarstod, ett arv till hat och förakt.

"Varför är du Romeo?" hörde hon sig själv säga. "Varför en Malfoy? Varför är jag en Potter? Jag kan avsäga mig mitt namn om det innebär att jag är din. Ett fånigt namn… Det är ett namn jag är född att hata, inte en person, inte en varelse. Ett namn."

Hon slog sig ned under pilträdet. En viss sommarvärme fanns kvar i luften och i trädet när hon lutade sig mot dess stam.

* * *

Han hade stått i trappnedgången till Slytherinkulan ett bra tag och väntat innan hon kom. Ack vackra ängel… Par hade kommit och gått men när hon stängt dörren om sig och sjunkit ned på golvet var hela rummet tomt och öde, sånär på honom och henne. Ett tag bara satt hon där, medan han beskådade henne, varenda liten detalj. De långa ögonfransarna och de nakna läpparna, hennes nätta näsa med alla de små svarta fräknarna över, det korpsvarta håret som han visste gått i arv tillsammans med hennes gröna ögon.

Tillslut hade hon rest sig upp, han backade in i skuggan då hon såg sig om, men tittade fram igen när han såg henne gå mot Entré dörrarna. Han väntade noggrant tills hon stängt dem efter sig innan också han gick över golvet för att försvinna ut.

Han rös av nattens ruggighet, men följde ändå efter henne, trotts känslan i maggropen som sa åt honom att gå tillbaka. Hjärtat visste att det här var rätt.

* * *

"Hur kan något som klingar så vackert vara så ont? Romeo som låter bättre än något jag någonsin hört… Med annat namn skulle han fortfarande han vara den samma."

"Är du helt säker på det?"

Hon hoppade till när han steg fram ur skuggan. Han log åt hennes förskräckthet och slog sig sedan ned bredvid henne.


End file.
